New Kids
by Shannen95
Summary: i am pretty sucky at summaries so here goes: the roles are switched and the Cullens are new instead of bella, mike and bella are dating and jessica is bellas best friend. what happens when bella meets this stunning person who is clearly interested? lemons
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! this is my second story... i have a little bit more on this one and if i get a positive response i will UD it... please R&R the more reviews i get the quicker i will write... please no flames... sorry if it sucks_**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or its characters. _**

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria and everything went silent… it was an awkward silence… one that only happened when there was a new person or people in the school. I scanned the room of familiar faces and came across a few new ones. One was the face of a bronze haired boy with beautiful green eyes and a tall, thin frame. There was another one with deep brown hair which could have been mistaken for black and was slightly curly, he had a well developed chest and deep green eyes as well. He had a face that could make any girl swoon. I noticed he was holding the hand of a heart-breakingly beautiful girl with silver-blonde hair that cascaded down her back and was slightly curly at the ends. She had pale blue eyes, a flawless complexion and a perfect figure. There was also two other people who appeared to be couple. The girl was a small girl with petite features and her black inky hair was cut like a pixies. Her boyfriend had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes that surveyed the crowd of spectators suspiciously.

"Bella? Are you ok?" my boyfriend mike whispered in my ear.

"Yeh I'm fine." I turned to peck him on the lips and smiled. He took hold of my hand under the table and I leant my head on his shoulder. I shot a quick glance at the group of newcomers and gave them a quick smile. The bronze-haired boy flicked me a smile in return. I turned my head and nuzzled at mikes neck with my nose. He lifted my head and kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled me so I was standing up. We walked over to the lunch line and I felt people staring at me enviously. Mike picked up a doctor pepper, offered me one and I accepted. He payed for both and we went to join the rest of the group. We flicked our cans open and the bell rang. I sighed and stood back up. I said goodbye to jess, Angela and Eric. Mike stood up next to me and took hold of my hand again. We walked together towards our last class of the day. We opened the door and hung up our coats on a hook. We walked down to my bench where I sat alone -as always- he gave me another quick kiss and went to sit at his own bench. I pulled out my books and dumped them on the bench. I pulled out a book to read -which was vampire diaries- I opened the book, found the word I was up to and begun reading. I looked over the top of my book and saw our teacher walk in the door with the bronze- haired boy trailing behind him. He introduced him as 'Edward Mason' and the teacher pointed toward my bench which was the only spare seat. Oh great just my luck. I smiled at lunch because I was trying to be nice and now he is going to sit next to me and jabber away. Once he sat down he pulled his books out and flicked through his text book. Ok this is a good sign. I placed my bookmark in the page and closed the book. I placed in my bag. I flipped my biology book open to a clean page and got my multicoloured pen out. I felt like writing in green today.

"Hi i'm Edward…" said the strange bronze-haired boy.

_Oh great… what do I say now? _I thought.

"Hi Edward. I'm Bella." I offered him a smile. It was a bit forced and I could feel it. I flipped my textbook to the page the teacher wrote on the board. I began to write down the answers for each of the questions and turned my back slightly towards him. I really didn't want to talk to him. I know it sounds rude but he had a weird vibe about him. After a while the bell rang and I stood up with such haste I knocked my books on the ground. Edward bent down, grabbed one and handed it to me. I took it quickly, without even a glance, shoved it in my bag with the rest and ran to mike. I stood by his bench until he was ready to go and we scooped up our coats and left. The cold breeze hit my face and I instantly got Goosebumps. I handed my bag to mike and threw on my jacket. He gave back my bag and I took his hand. We intertwined our fingers and our arms so that we were all but twisted together. Mike walked me to my car and I put my key in the rusted lock and opened my door. I threw my bag across the seats and it thudded against the door. I reached up and laced my fingers together behind mikes neck and he placed his hands on my hips. We leant me against the side of my truck and lowered his lips to mine. We kissed gently and reluctantly broke apart.

"So ill pick you up at 8?" mike suggested and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Sure why not? Whatever is good for you… are we eating there?"

"Yeh… may as well. See you later." Mike said quietly and kissed me again. This time it deepened quicker than I thought it would. He brushed his tongue along my bottom lip and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. We heard a van beeping besides us.

"WOO- HOO! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Tyler yelled from the driver's side window. I stuck my tongue out at him and he made a kissing face. Just to disgust him some more I threw myself at mike and into a deeper kiss. I felt mikes lips turn up into a smile as I pulled away to see Edward and his friends a few cars down. I blushed and got into my truck.

"See you later." I said grabbing hold of mikes hand and putting the car in gear.

I pulled away and watched mike walk towards his suburban. I smiled and pulled away from the school. I pulled into my driveway to see Charlie's cruiser there as well.

I opened the door and scooped up my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.

"Hey dad!" I called out into the house.

"In here bells!"

I walked into the lounge room to find Charlie –my dad- sprawled out on the couch with his feet hanging over the edge.

"How was school honey?"

"Meh…" I pulled a face and turned to walk out of the room.

"Billy and harry are coming up to watch the game… you can go to mikes or he can come here if you want?" he yelled out the door to me. I took the chance while I had it.

"Umm dad I forgot to tell you… me and mike are going out tonight…"

"Oh umm ok… more pizza for us then." He replied, obviously relieved that he didn't have two hormonal teenagers in the house to worry about.

I smiled as I raced up the stairs and threw my bag down at my door and flopped on my bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened my inbox. I sent a text to my best friend jess saying; **Going out with Mike tonight… what do I wear?**

I pressed send and within two minutes I received a text saying;

**Skinny jeans, cleavage bearing top and either black heals or red high tops. Wait I forgot you don't have heals… I'll be over in five minutes. Love jess **

I sighed. Oh jess whatever will I do with you. I heard the door bell ring down stairs.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to the lounge room as I bounced down the stairs. I threw open the door and saw jess with her arms full of cosmetics.

"Are gonna stand there and be completely unhelpful or are you gonna take something?" she said out of breath. I laughed and took the straightener and armful of hair products. We heaved the bags and clothes up the stairs, threw them down on my bed and we stepped back to examine our products.

* * *

**_so there you go let me know if you like it an dwant more or simply if you have and suggestions you would like for me to include in the story. criticsm welcome..._**


	2. Author Note

**Hey Guys Shannen here. **

**I am so incredably sorry i havent UDed in SOOOO long but i have had a fair bit going on. My grandma passed away, i have been kicked out and have moved into a homeless hostel. i have also been dealing with other family crisises. i am trying as hard as i can to continue with my stories and will continue to write. i have limited access to the internet so i may be able to UD sometime this week but i am not making any problems. i hope you all can forgive me and will keep reading once i have gotten through this rather large rough patch.**

**From Shannen xoxo**


End file.
